tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Joen
Joen, (full name Joen Klausen) (born 15th December 1988) is a 25 year old, scruffy brown stallion who lives on his own in a cheap old apartment in the city of Manehattan, Neigh York. He is half "Neighponese" (mother; Cammie Chea) and half Equestrian (father, Erik Klausen), being brought up in the countryside on a big, rich farm his father owned, he learned to speak with an American accent. Joen is quite thin, mainly due to the fact that he doesn't eat much and has a very small appetite. He's very scruffy with a dirty, messy mane and tail. Joen is quite well known for his smoking habits. He first started smoking when he was just a little colt, wanting to fit in with the 'cooler' ponies in school because he was sick of getting picked on. The 16th October 2015, Claire "dennybutt" Revell left an announcement of her retreating from Tumblr, whereby she deleted all her blogs, changed alias to dennyvixen and left for her deviantArt and Twitter. Cutie mark / symbol Joen's cutie mark is a music note surrounded in flames. He can play an instrument professionally and is excellent at improvising his own songs on the spot. When it comes to music, Joen's main talents invole in guitar, drums and piano. But you could hand the colt a violin or harmonica, and he could play it perfectly. The flames represent a huge secret Joen has kept from many ponies. It's a gift he has inherited from his father's dragon curse. Joen cannot be burnt by fire. Fire cannot damage him whatsoever, whether it's a small flame or an inferno. Joen recieved his cutie mark when he was around 14 years old. His parents were arguing so Joen grabbed his guitar and left the house for the day. He took a train to the coast where he spent the day strumming improvised tunes onto the guitar. And for the first time that day he felt happy, and it was that moment that Joen realized he loved music, that music was pretty much his life saver, and that was the moment his cutie mark appeared on his flank. Family 'Kalyan' Joen is a twin. He is a non-identical twin to a mare called Kalyan , who he never really gets along with. Between them, Kalyan is the eldest twin, and is the twin who appears to look more asian, like their mother. The two barely see each other nowadays, mainly because Kalyan is busy studying at University and doing well with her life, dating her boyfriend racer pony Moon Flare , whereas Joen is stuck in a totally opposite situation. Kalyan's special talent is roller skating, hence the roller skate cutie mark on her flank. She's a bit of a tomboy and hangs out with a lot of stallions, normally by the skateboard park in Manehattan. Kalyan also loves to spend her time making YouTube vlog videos about her life, but ever since she started University she's been a bit too busy for that. Despite her terrible relationship with her brother, she stll adores him, and if he was in trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to stand up and protect him. Sometimes Kalyan likes to refer to Joen as her "little brother", which annoys Joen to no end. 'Erik' Erik is Joen's father. He's a strong, powerful stallion who has what looks like a tattoo curled up his left hind leg but in fact it is his cutie mark. It's a curse cutie mark, which Erik recieved when he was just a little colt back in the villiage he grew up in. Erik attempted to steal treasures from a dragon, and for it, he was cursed by the dragon itself. When Joen and Kalyan were younger and he was married to Cam, Erik was more of an alocoholic, and his curse was a lot more uncontrollable. The upside to his curse was that he couldn't be burnt by fire, he could control fire, and he had amazing strength. The downside was that Erik became extremely angry, vicious and dangerous easily which could be why Joen and Kalyan suffered a lot of their childhood watching their mother and father fight each other a lot. When Joen was younger, Erik was obsessed with training his son to be a racer pony, because he knew he could earn a lot of money from it, even though he had a lot of money to begin with, Erik was greedy. So he forced Joen to work tough jobs that he was to young to do on the farm, like pulling the plough through pouring rains. Sometimes Erik would chain young Joen up in the basement and force him to use his strength to break away from the chain if he wanted some food. This was Erik's cruel way of training Joen to be stronger. ''' Cammie''' Cammie Chae is Joen's mother. She comes from Cambodia, Asia, and met Erik a long time ago when they were both younger and she had moved to Equestria. Unfortunately, Cammie commited suicide when Joen was around 15 years old. She burnt herself to death in an old dance studio. Erik tried to save her but by the time he pulled her out of the fire it was too late. Joen always blamed himself for this because he knew the reason she killed herself was because Erik had been cheating so much on her, and gotten another mare pregnant behind her back which shattered her heart. Joen also felt like he could have saved her, what with his ability to not be harmed by fire. Erik, having the same ability, feels the same way too. The moderator behind the blog The blog ask Joen pony is owned by 19 year old student Claire Revell, who uses the programs Paint Tool SAI to draw her drawings, and Photoshop CS6 for lighting affects. Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Tumblrpon Category:Tumblrpony Category:Earth Pony